S. uberis is an important cause of mastitis in dairy cattle and is responsible for about 20% of all clinical cases of mastitis (Bramley, A. J. and Dodd, F. H. (1984) J. Dairy Res. 51:481-512; Bramley, A. J. (1987) Animal Health Nutrition 42:12-16; Watts, J. L. (1988) J. Dairy Sci. 71:1616-1624). Since antimicrobial treatment is generally ineffective in treating S. uberis mastitis, the development of control measures must be based on an understanding of virulence factors and protective antigens involved in invasion and protection of the mammary gland (Collins et al. (1988) J. Dairy Res. 55:25-32; Leigh et al. (1990) Res. Vet. Sci. 49: 85-87; Marshall et al. (1986) J. Dairy Res. 53: 507-514).
It is known that some S. uberis strains can produce hyaluronic acid capsule (Hill, A. W. (1988) Res. Vet. Sci. 45:400-404), hyaluronidase (Schaufuss et al. (1989) Zentralbl. Bakteriol. Ser. A 271:46-53), R-like protein (Groschup, M. H. and Timoney, J. F. (1993) Res. Vet. Sci. 54:124-126), and a cohemolysin, the CAMP factor, also known as UBERIS factor (Skalka, B. and Smola, J. (1981) Zentralbl. Bakteriol. Ser. A 249:190-194). However, very little is known of their roles in pathogenicity.
The effect of CAMP factor was first described by Christie et al. in 1944 (Christie et al. (1944) Aus. J. Exp. Biol. Med. Sci. 22:197-200). These authors found that group B streptococci (GBS), such as S. agalactiae, produced a distinct zone of complete hemolysis when grown near the diffusion zone of the Staphylococcus aureus beta-toxin, sphingomyelinase. This phenomenon was called CAMP reaction and the compound for this reaction was characterized as the CAMP factor, an extracellular protein with a molecular weight of 23,500 (Bernheimer et al. (1979) Infect. Immun. 23:838-844). The CAMP factor was subsequently purified from S. agalactiae and characterized as a 25,000 Da protein with a pI of 8.9 (Jurgens et al. (1985) J. Chrom. 348:363-370). The amino acid sequence of S. agalactiae CAMP factor was determined by Ruhlmann et al. (Ruhlmann et al. (1988) FEBS Lett 235:262-266).
The mechanism of the CAMP reaction has been described. See, e.g., Bernheimer et al. (1979) Infect. Immun. 23:838-844; Sterzik et al. "Interaction of the CAMP factor from S. agalactiae with artificial membranes." In: Alouf et al., eds. Bacterial protein toxins, London: Academic Press Inc, 1984; 195-196; Sterzik et al. (1985) Zentralbl. Bakteriol. Mikrobiol. Hyg. Abt. 1 Suppl. 15:101-108; Fehrenbach et al. "Role of CAMP-factor (protein B) for virulence." In: Fehrenbach et al., eds. Bacterial protein toxins, Stuttgart: Gustav Fischer Verlag, 1988; 351-357; Fehrenbach et al. "Interaction of amphiphilic bacterial polypeptides with artificial membranes." In: Alouf et al., eds. Bacterial protein toxins, London: Academic Press Inc., 1984:317-324.
CAMP factor has lytic action on a variety of target cells including sheep and bovine erythrocytes, as well as on artificial membranes in which membrane phospholipids and sphingomyelin have been hydrolyzed by phospholipase or sphingomyelinase.
The role of CAMP factor in pathogenicity is unclear. A partially purified CAMP factor from S. agalactiae has been shown to be lethal to rabbits when injected intravenously (Skalka, B. and Smola, J. (1981) Zentralbl. Bakteriol. Ser. A 249:190-194). Furthermore, intraperitoneal injection of purified CAMP factor into mice has been shown to significantly raise the pathogenicity of a sublethal dose of group B streptococci (Fehrenbach et al. "Role of CAMP-factor (protein B) for virulence." In: Fehrenbach et al., eds. Bacterial protein toxins, Stuttgart: Gustav Fischer Verlag, 1988; 351-357). Additionally, like protein A of S. aureus, GBS CAMP factor can bind the Fc sites of immunoglobulins and has therefore been designated protein B (Jurgens et al. (1987) J. Exp. Med. 165:720-732).
In addition to GBS and S. uberis, other bacteria, including Listeria monocytogenes and Listeria seeligeri (Rocourt, J. and Grimont, P. A. D. (1983) Int. J. Syst. Bacteriol. 33:866-869) Aeromonas sp. (Figura, N. and Guglielmetti, P. (1987) J. Clin. Microbiol. 25:1341-1342), Rhodococcus equi (Fraser, G. (1961) Nature 189:246), and certain Vibrio spp. (Kohler, W. (1988) Zentralbl. Bakteriol. Mikrobiol. Hyg. Ser. A 270:35-40) produce reactions similar to the CAMP effect.
The CAMP factor genes of GBS and A. pleuropneumoniae have been cloned and expressed in Escherichia coli (Frey et al. (1989) Infect. Immun. 57:2050-2056; Schneewind et al. (1988) Infect. Immun. 56:2174-2179).
However, until now, the CAMP factor gene of S. uberis has not been cloned. Furthermore, the protective capability of CAMP factor has not been previously studied.